


Maleficent And Nine-Tailed Fox

by Shinestiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Fantasy, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Wings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang maleficent, dia hidup seorang diri di sebuah hutan yang sekarang dinamakan “Hutan maleficent”. Namun tiba-tiba hinata tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang kyuubi no kitsune bernama Atsumu. Dan kisah mereka dimulai.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Maleficent And Nine-Tailed Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fict atsuhina pertamaku, dan karena aku sudah lama tidak menulis, mungkin bahasa yang kugunakan masih agak kaku, aku masih amatir dan masih perlu banyak bimbingan, kalau kalian merasa ada beberapa kesalahan tolong berikan komentar kalian agar untuk kedepannya aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fict atsuhina buatan ku...  
> Selamat membaca.......

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata adalah seorang maleficent, seumur hidup dia belum pernah bertemu dengan maleficent lainnya, entah memang hanya karena dia satu-satunya maleficent atau maleficent lain berada ditempat yang jauh dari hutan tempat dia tinggal.

Jujur saja Hinata merasa kesepian, meski di hutan tempat dia tinggal yang sekarang diberi nama “Maleficent forest” terdapat banyak makhluk ajaib, Hinata masih merasa kesepian, dia mungkin memerlukan seorang teman, dia mencoba berteman dengan banyak makhluk ajaib di hutan namun mereka memandang Hinata berbeda, bukan salah mereka karena memandang Hinata berbeda, sebab tingkat kekuatan Hinata memang jauh diatas mereka dan mereka tak mau melanggar batasan tersebut. Hinata adalah pelindung hutan, dan melindungi semua yang ada didalam hutan, itulah sebabnya mereka memandang Hinata sebagai raja dan membuat batasan berteman dengan raja.

“ne, bisakah kalian menganggapku setara dengan kalian? Hei aku melindungi hutan bukan karena aku ingin disebut raja atau semacamnya” gerutu Hinata sembari melangkah mendekati beberapa jamur yang hidup, sayangnya para jamur hanya melangkah mundur dengan hormat, takut membuat kesalahan dan mengakibatkan Hinata marah.

“ayolah...” ucap Hinata hampir menyerah, dia hanya ingin bermain.

Hinata tahu bahwa di luar hutan terdapat banyak manusia, makluk yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya, yang berbeda hanya dia memiliki sayap dan kekuatan sementara mereka tidak, Hinata berpikir untuk berteman dengan manusia, namun ingatan buruk juga membuatnya berpikir kembali untuk menyapa manusia. Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu dimana Hinata masih tergolong maleficent muda, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri banyak manusia yang menerobos hutan dan mulai memburu dan menangkap banyak makhluk ajaib, mereka merusak hutan dengan membakar pohon-pohon dan mencemarkan air, Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam saja dan membiarkan manusia merusak tempat tinggalnya dan membunuh sesama makhluk ajaib, Hinata kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan semua makhluk ajaib dan menyeret semua manusia keluar dari hutan, tak lupa Hinata juga membuat dinding penuh jebakan agar manusia tidak lagi menerobos dan menghancurkan hutan.

Lebih tepatnya, saat itulah kekuatan Hinata bangkit, membuat dia dengan mudah mengendalikah seluruh wilayah hutan.

“tapi itu ratusan tahun yang lalu kan? Umur manusia pendek dan pasti manusia yang jahat itu sudah mati kan?” guman Hinata menimbang-nimbang pilihannya, bingung antara keluar hutan atau tetap didalam hutan.

“sepertinya aku akan melihat-lihat keadaan diluar hutan” putus Hinata setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dia mulai melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan jamur hidup dan mulai membentangkan sayapnya, sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan jamur hidup sebelum mengepakan sayap hitamnya yang besar, mengurangi dampak hembusan angin agar tidak membuat para jamur terpental. Sayap Hinata adalah sayap terbesar dari semua jenis makhluk ajaib bersayap di hutan maleficent, warnanya hitam legam dan berkilau, bahkan saat malam sayap Hinata masih terlihat indah dengan kilau disetiap bulunya, setiap berjalan ditanah Hinata akan menyeret sayapnya karena ukuran sayapnya melebihi ukuran tinggi badannya. Dan jangan lupakan tanduk yang menghiasi kepala Hinata, terselip diantara rambut oranye nya, tanduk tersebut juga berwarna hitam dan nampak agung berada dikepala Hinata.

Hanya dengan beberapa kepakan sayapnya Hinata sudah berada dilangit “maleficent forest” Hinata merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma alam dan mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh panorama yang disediakan hutan, pohon-pohon tinggi, sungai dan danau-danau indah, lembah-lembah yang megah, dan dinding tebal dan kokoh yang seakan protektif melindungi apa yang ada didalamnya, yaitu hutan maleficent itu sendiri. Hinata tersenyum dan mengarahkan sayapnya agar terbang lebih cepat menuju dinding tebal. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa manusia setelah ratusan tahun tidak melihat mereka.

Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter Hinata menuju dinding dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu dari sensor yang dia pasang pada seluruh jebakan dinding, apakah ada manusia atau sesuatu yang terjebak dalam perangkap? Atau salah satu makhluk ajaib hutan yang hendak keluar hutan dan terjebak dalam perangkap? Untuk memastikannya Hinata terpaksa menunda rencananya untuk pergi keluar dinding, dia harus mengetahui siapa yang terjebak dalam perangkapnya, kalau itu adalah manusia maka perangkapnya secara otomatis akan menyeret manusia tersebut menjauh dari hutan, dan jika itu salah satu dari makhluk ajaib maka perangkap akan melepaskannya. Namun ini berbeda, perangkapnya seakan bingung dengan tangkapannya, ini membuat Hinata penasaran.

Hinata berdiri di atas tanah untuk melihat siapa yang terjebak dalam sulur-sulur perangkapnya, dalam bayangan Hinata mungkin salah satu spesies baru dari makhluk ajaib, atau binatang dari luar dinding yang tersesat ke hutan maleficent, namun apa yang dilihat Hinata diluar perkiraannya, sesuatu tersebut memiliki tubuh manusia sama seperti Hinata, mengenakan pakaian tebal dan berlapis-lapis berwarna merah-putih yang membuat Hinata merasa kepanasan saat melihatnya, memiliki rambut pirang dan sebagian hitam, dan tentu tubuhnya lebih besar dari Hinata, namun bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terpaku, tapi pada ekor dan telinga yang dimiliki sosok tersebut. Dan ekornya ada sembilan, Hinata sudah menghitung beberapa kali dan benar ekornya ada sembilan.

Sosok tersebut terjebak sulur-sulur dan kini juga menatapnya bingung dan kesakitan akibat lilitan sulur yang kencang, matanya yang runcing tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Hinata yang memperhatikannya sejak dia mendarat. Hinata yang ditatap dengan tajam juga tidak goyah sama sekali, dia bukan pemimpin hutan kalau takut hanya karena di intimidasi lewat tatapan.

“um.. jadi makhluk berekor sembilan, siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?” kata Hinata yang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka, merasa menjadi orang yang diajak bicara makhluk itupun berdeham dan menjawab

“yaa... bisa ku katakan aku tersesat dan.. bisa kau membantuku dengan sulur ini... ini menyakitiku..”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsumu adalah seorang yokai, dan dia bukai yokai biasa, dia adalah kyuubi no kitsune, sama seperti kembarannya, Osamu. Dia memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan buah berwarna pirang dengan telinga yang juga berwarna pirang, sedangkan kembarannya memiliki helaian bulu berwarna abu-abu pada ekor dan telinganya.

Semulanya Atsumu hanya mencoba petualangan baru dengan pergi ke barat menjauh dari wilayah dimana tempat dia tinggal, dan dalam beberapa tahun dia sampai disini di depan dinding yang kokoh yang membuat Atsumu penasaran. Sejauh petualangan Atsumu, dia hanya bertemu manusia, dan sebagian dari mereka khususnya wilayah timur menyambutnya dengan baik, tentu saja karena dia adalah kyuubi no kitsune, pemimpin seluruh klan yokai, membuat Atsumu marah sama saja dengan mengundang kematian.

Namun semakin ke barat manusia memandangnya seakan dia makhluk menyeramkan, dan beberapa ingin menangkap dan membunuhnya, tidak masalah, manusia itu lemah dan Atsumu dapat menghabisinya dengan mudah. Osamu akan iri dengan seberapa banyak dia terkenal dikalangan manusia.

Atsumu mencoba mendekati dinding yang terbuat dari komponen tanaman tersebut namun beberapa tanaman terlihat bergerak seakan mengusirnya, Atsumu pun mencoba melompat tinggi dan menggunakan beberapa batang sebagai tumpuan sebelum datang tersebut menangkapnya.

“menarik, apa ini buatan manusia?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan memasuki area dalam dinding, sulur-sulur mulai berdatangan kearahnya dan Atsumu mulai mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan membakar sulur-sulur tersebut. Namun sayangnya sulur yang bedatangan tidak ada habisnya dan itu membuat Atsumu kesal.

“ck siapapun yang membuat ini ku pastikan dia harus berlutut dan meminta maaf padaku” cacinya dan bersiap untuk membakar habis semua sulur, atsumu bahkan berniat untuk membakar dinding sekalian, namun Atsumu yang ceroboh dan melupakan pijakannya sehingga terpeleset dan jatuh, menyebabkan dia lengah dan sulur sedah melilit seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa membuat mantra api atau apapun untuk melepaskan diri.

“sial!” umpat Atsumu merasa malu karena sudah ceroboh, dia dapat membayangkan wajah Osamu yang mentertawakannya. Sekarang Atsumu hanya berharap sulur lelah mengurungnya dan kemudian melepaskannya begitu saja atau seseorang akan menyelamatkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sulur-sulur mempererat cengkramannya pada tubuh Atsumu, membuatnya sedikit kesakitan, dan Atsumu hanya bisa mengumpat, oh dia tidak mungkin mati menyedihkan di tempat entah berantah seperti ini. Seseorang apapun itu Atsumu berharap segera datang dan menemukannya.

Seakan langit menjawab doanya, dari langit Atsumu melihat bayangan, yang bisa Atsumu definisikan dari bayangan tersebut adalah hitam dan kilau, dan sekilas warna jingga, dan kemudian sosok yang Atsumu kira bayangan tersebut mendarat dengan anggun beberapa meter di depannya.

Dan untuk beberapa detik Atsumu merasa lupa cara bernafas.

Bukan karena jeratan yang dirasakannya semakin mengencang, ah bahkan Atsumu melupakan rasa sakit tersebut. Seluruh perhatian dan konsentrasinya terpaku hanya pada sosok yang berdiri diam di depannya. Makhluk tersebut memiliki sayap dan Atsumu tidak terkejut karenanya, dia sudah banyak melihat makhluk bersayap sebelumnya, namun ini berbeda, dia begitu... begitu... bersinar, cantik, anggun, Atsumu bahkan bingung untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang sebenarnya dilihatnya.

Sosok tersebut terlihat mungil dengan sayap yang melebihi ukuran tubuhnya sendiri, sayap tersebut berwarna hitam dan berkilau, bahkan meski berwarna hitam namun tetap dapat membuat Atsumu silau dengan kilau khas sayap tersebut. Rambut berwarna jingga yang mengingatkan Atsumu pada warna matahari terbenam yang hangat, mata rusa betina yang jernih dan indah berwarna perpaduan antara api yang membara dan emas yang berkilau melebihi setiap permata yang pernah Atsumu lihat beberapa ratus tahun terakhir. Sepasang tanduk sewarna sayap yang menghiasi kepalanya benar-benar menambah kesan mungil pada makhluk di depannya. Atsumu akui dia benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya, apakah dia berhalusinasi? Apakah makhluk seindah ini benar-benar ada?

“um.. jadi makhluk berekor sembilan, siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?” Atsumu mengedipkan matanya, apakah makhluk tersebut bicara? Padanya? Jadi ini nyata? Bahkan suaranya begitu ringan dibawa angin hingga sampai ke telinganya. Suaranya seperti bunyi lonceng dari surga yang dapat membuat Atsumu bermimpi indah.

Namun Atsumu sadar bahwa dia harus segera menjawab, dia tahu bahwa makhluk di depannya saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan bingung. Betapa imutnya.

“yaa... bisa ku katakan aku tersesat dan.. bisa kau membantuku dengan sulur ini... ini menyakitiku..” kata Atsumu akhirnya, dia tidak berbohong bahwa dia memang tersesat kan? Namun makhluk cantik di depannya kini menatapnya dengan curiga, memastikan bahwa Atsumu tidak berbahaya, yah Atsumu pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu dia.

Setelah beberapa pengamatan dan Hinata menganggap bahwa makhluk di depannya tidak berbahaya, diapun mengangkat tangannya dan membuat sulur-sulur yang menjerat Atsumu menjauh dan melepasannya, Atsumu pun merenggangakan beberapa ekornya yang terasa keram karena jeratan tersebut.

“terimakasih” ucap Atsumu, bingung untuk mengatakan apa selanjutnya. Satu hal yang Atsumu sadari bahwa makhluk di depannya ini bukan makhluk sembarangan, dia kuat, dialah yang menciptakan dinding dan jebakan dan bahkan dapat mengendalikannya dalam jangkauan yang sangat besar.

“jadi.. tuan berekor sembilan, bagaimana kau bisa tersesat kesini?” Atsumu sedikit tersenyum dengan panggilan yang dia dapat, betapa menggemaskannya saat makhluk di depannya memanggilnya ‘tuan berekor sembilan’.

Sebagai pemimpin hutan, Hinata harus bersikap layaknya pemimpin, dan di sinilah dia, berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti manusia yang memiliki telinga rubah dan ekor berjumlah sembilan yang mengetjutkan ternyata bisa berbicara dengannya, jujur saja Hinata benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dia temukan, makhluk tersebut nampak tidak berbahaya, kalaupun berbahaya Hinata hanya perlu berjuang untuk menjauhkannya dari hutan kan?. Dia tinggi dan lebih besar dari Hinata, memakai beberapa lapis pakaian berwarna merah dan putih, membuat makhluk tersebut terlihat sangat anggun dan bukan sembarangan makhluk ajaib, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang hanya memakai selapis kain sebagai atasan dan bawahan berwarna hitam untuk menutupi tubuhnya, hei akan sangat menyulitkan jika kau terbang dengan banyak kain ditubuhmu.

Matanya tajam dengan pupil vertikal dan dapat dengan mudah mengintimidasi lawan, namun bukan Hinata jika tidak kebal dengan tatapan tajam tersebut, ekor berjumlah sembilan yang melambai-lambai menjadi background makhluk tersebut, ekor tersebut terlihat sangat terawat dan lembut, melambangkan bahwa makhluk di depannya sangat memperhatikan akan tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata diam-diam memiliki keinginan untuk mengelus bulu-bulu ekor tersebut. Betapa lembutnya pikir Hinata

“Atsumu!”

“huh?” Hinata bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan makhluk didepannya

“aku, namaku Miya Atsumu, kau bisa memanggilku Atsumu, bukan ‘tuan berekor sembilan” kata Atsumu memperkenalkan dirinya, dia ingin mengetahui mengenai sosok cantik di depannya ini

“uh ya Atsumu-san, bagaimana kau bisa tersesat disini?” tanya Hinata kembali, beberapa detik sebelum dia sadar bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

“dan namaku Hinata, Hinata Shouyou” tambah Hinata, Hinata melangkah mundur dan mengisyaratkan agar Atsumu mengikutinya, kalau makhluk ini memang tersesat maka dapat dikatakan bahwa dia tamu di hutan ini, dan Hinata mencoba memperlakukan tamu dengan baik dengan membawanya ketempat yang nyaman.

Atsumu benar-benar senang bahwa dia bisa melakukan percakapan dengan Hinata, bahkan namanya benar-benar cantik. Atsumu pun menceritakan mengenai petualangannya dan berakhir dia menemukan dinding yang terdiri dari komponen tanaman dan mencoba melewatinya. Hinata di sisi lain mendengarkan dengan penuh minat, berpetualang ya, pasti sangat menyenangkan, bisakan Hinata juga melakukan petualangan?.

Dari percakapan singkat tersebut Hinata yakin bahwa Atsumu sama sekali tidak berbahaya untuknya maupun untuk hutan, mereka sama-sama makhluk ajaib kan? Dan tidak ada untungnya saling menyerang bukan?.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tepi sungai dengan banyak pohon rindang, ada beberapa bebatuan yang dapat digunakan sebagai tempat duduk dan suasananya sangat nyaman menurut Atsumu, Hinata mempersilahkan Atsumu untuk duduk sementara dia memberi isyarat pada beberapa makhluk ajaib yang berada disekitar mereka. Atsumu sadar sejak dia melangahkahkan kaki bersama Hinata kedalam hutan, dia merasakan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, tidak masalah bagi Atsumu, jika mereka mengganggunya Atsumu bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan mereka. Namun dilihat dari keadaannya mereka yang memperhatikan Atsumu hanya penasaran dan memastikan bahwa Hinata aman, Atsumu menghargai usaha mereka walau Atsumu yakin Hinata bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa peri mungil datang membawa tungku minuman terbuat dari rangkaian daun dan beberapa gelas kosong yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga kering. Atsumu memandang dengan takjub, tempat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan tempat dia hidup selama ratusan tahun terakhir, dia sudah terbiasa dengan adat Jepang kuno hingga moderen dan ini benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang pernah dia lihat. Rasanya seperti dia berada didalam buku dongeng yang diceritakan Kita-san saat mereka tidak sengaja menemukan buku dongeng dari barat yang dibawa manusia. Atsumu menyesal tidak melakukan petualangan ini sejak dulu, dia tidak sabar mengejek Osamu karena tidak mau mengikutinya.

“jadi Atsumu-san, bisa kau jelaskan kau ini...umm... apa? Kau jelas bukan manusia, namun aku belum pernah melihat yang sepertimu sebelumnya” tanya Hinata dengan sopan, Atsumu pun tersenyum menanggapi

“ya.. aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh, biasanya kami disebut dengan yokai, dan aku adalah seorang kyuubi no kitsune” jelas Atsumu sesingkat mungkin agar Hinata dapat memahaminya. Hinata memandangnya dengan kagum. Meski tidak tahu apa itu yokai, apa itu kyuubi no kitsune, dia bisa meminta penjelasan pada Atsumu nanti.

“apakah yokai ini sama dengan sebutan ‘makluk ajaib’ di hutan ini?” tanya Hinata mencoba membandingkan, dia mencoba belajar hal baru. Dan Atsumu mengangguk, Hinata benar-benar cepat tanggap dengan apa yang dia katakan

“ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, lalu bagaimana denganmu Hinata-kun? Aku sudah banyak melihat yokai dengan sayap namun aku belum pernah melihat yang sepertimu, kau seperti berbeda dalam artian baik menurutku” di tempat dia tinggal bernama Jepang, yokai bersayap ada banyak jenisnya, contoh yokai klan karasuno dengan ciri khas sayap hitam serupa gagak, yokai klan fukurodani dengan ciri khas sayap bercorak serupa burung hantu, yokai klan komedai dengan ciri khas sayap berwarna putih serupa burung camar, atau yokai klan shiratorizawa dengan sayap yang kuat serupa burung elang. Namun Hinata berbeda, benar-benar berbeda dalam artian baik, dia memiliki sayap hitam berkilau yang benar-benar indah, dengan tanduk besar di kepalanya yang mungil, dia belum pernah menemui yokai manapun seindah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik.

“Namaku Hinata Shouyou, aku seorang maleficent, dan aku mungkin adalah maleficent terakhir karena selama aku hidup aku juga belum pernah melihat maleficent lain selain diriku sendiri” kata Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun namun beberapa detik matanya menunjukan sinar kegembiraan

“dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau sering bertemu dengan yokai bersayap? Apakah.. apakah mereka sepertiku? Apakah mereka juga bisa berbicara? apakah mereka maleficent yang lain?” Hinata bertanya dengan antusias, apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang dengan sayap selain dirinya?.

“woow tenang Hinata, aku bisa menceritakannya pelan-pelan..” kata Atsumu yang menyambut perasaan antusias Hinata, jujur saja Atsumu benar-benar menyukai wajah yang Hinata buat saat dia sangat antusias dengan sesuatu, cara matanya berbinar dengan kekaguman dan penasaran, cara tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan kegembiraan, cara dia memiringkan kepalanya saat bingung, Atsumu senang bahwa dia menjadi orang yang dapat membuat Hinata penuh dengan ekspresi dan emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari Atsumu tinggal dengan Hinata di hutan maleficent, selama waktu tersebut Atsumu akan menceritakan berbagai pengalamannya selama dia tinggal di Jepang, atau saat-saat dia berpetualang. Menceritaan pengalaman hidupmu selama ratusan tahun tidaklah mudah, dan tentunya juga memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menceritakannya, tidak masalah bagi Atsumu karena dia memang memiliki ingatan yang baik dan juga dapat memberinya keuntungan untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Hinata. Dia mulai menceritakan dimana dia tinggal, siapa dirinyasebenarnya, menceritakan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan para yokai, menceritakan hubungannya dengan saudara kembarnya, menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami selama ratusan tahun terakhir, dan menceritaan pengalamannya saat berpetualang.

“hee jadi kau punya saudara kembar yang sangat mirip denganmu?” tanya Hinata dengan antusias, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan Atsumu. Atsumu pun mengangguk, merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Hinata.

“yah secara fisik kami mirip, namun kami benar-benar berbeda secara emosional, dia memiliki ekor dan telinga berwarna abu-abu, dan dia sangat menyukai makanan, aku akui dia sedikit, hanya sedikit, lebih baik dariku” kata Atsumu, Osamu memang menyebalkan, namun bukan berarti Atsumu suka menjelek-jelekan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dan memang Atsumu akui bahwa osamu lebih berbakat menjadi pemimpin seluruh yokai dibandingkan dengan dia.

“sepertinya menyenangkan.. mempuyai saudara kembar hehe” respon Hinata sumringah, dan membuat suara kekehan lucu yang membuat jiwa atsumu bergetar. Bahkan kekehan kecil Hinata seperti gemerincing lonceng peri di telinga Atsumu.

“ah tidak-tidak-tidak, tidak sama sekali, Osamu menyebalkan, kami selalu saja berkelahi dan Kita-san lah yang selalu merelai kami dan menyuruh kami berdamai” kata Atsumu menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Hinata, wajahnya berubah masam ketika membayangkan Osamu yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

“yah, tapi artinya kau tidak sendirian kan? Sejak dulu bahkan dari saat kalian ada, kalian selalu bersama, maksudku.. yah selalu ada seseorang yang kau andalkan...” jelas Hinata dengan pelan, sedikit tersandung beberapa kata karena bingung untuk menggunakan kosa kata yang tepat. Atsumu yang menyadari maksud Hinata menjadi terdiam, dia sadar Hinata selalu sendirian, dari semenjak Hinata ada hingga sekarang dia sendirian, tidak seperti Atsumu yang memiliki Osamu sebagai satu-satunya keluarga dan dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang Atsumu anggap peduli dengannya, Hinata tidak memiliki siapapun, Hinata tidak bergantung pada siapapun, Hinata kuat namun kesepian disaat yang bersamaan. bagaimana rasanya sendirian dihutan ini selama ratusan tahun?, Kalau itu Atsumu dia pasti gila. Dan Atsumu bertekad untuk membuat Hinata tidak sendirian lagi, Hinata adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang menurut Atsumu pantas untuk bahagia, Atsumu rela menukar nyawanya untuk itu.

“hei Hinata..” kata Atsumu untuk menarik perhatian Hinata yang saat ini menunduk memandang pemandangan jauh dibawah tebing. Saat ini mereka duduk di batang pohon tinggi di atas tebing, Hinata mengatakan ini adalah tempat favoritnya karena bisa melihat pemandangan hutan dengan leluasa disini, Atsumu mengakui hal tersebu, dari sini Atsumu bisa melihat lembah, danau, sungai, semua yang ada di hutan maleficent lebih leluasa, ditambah dengan bonus pemandangan matahari terbenam yang menambah kesan cantik hutan tersebut.

“ya Atsumu-san?” respon Hinata penasaran, beberapa hari mengenal Atsumu, dia mengetahui bahwa saat Atsumu memulai pembicaraan dengan nada seperti sekarang, berarti Atsumu menemukan ide menarik untuk bersenang-senang.

“bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Ke Jepang, ke tempal tinggal ku” kata Atsumu sambil mengibaskan beberapa ekornya, kenapa ini seperti dia sedang melamar Hinata? Kenapa Atsumu merasa gugup?. Disisi lain Hinata nampak terkejut, mulutnya terbuka lucu, menggemaskan menurut Atsumu, ah ingin Atsumu merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir tersebut di bibirnya.

“aku... meninggalkan hutan?... ” gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dari dulu dia memang berpikir untuk meninggalkan hutan, mencoba membangun hubungan dengan manusia misalnya, mencari teman, atau melakukan petualangan kecil untuk menemukan adakah makhluk ajaib seperti dirinya selain yang ada dihutan, Hinata ingin terbang sejauh yang Hinata bisa, sejauh yang Hinata inginkan, dia ingin bebas, dia ingin mencapai langit, dia ingin mempelajari hal-hal baru. Mendengar cerita Atsumu dimana ada lautan pasir yang disebut gurun, ada tempat dimana semuanya ditutupi dengan es, ada tempat dimana setiap detik akan ada sambaran petir, ada tempat yang selalu dikelilingi awan, dan yang terlebih penting tempat tinggal makhluk ajaib ditempat lain, beberapa makhluk ajaib (yang menurut kata Atsumu adalah yokai) yang memiliki sayap dengannya, semua itu membuat Hinata semakin lapar akan petualangan, dia berpikir bahwa hanya mengetahui bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya makhluk mirip manusia dengan sayap dan tidak sendirian sudah membuatnya puas, namun Hinata salah, dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka, mengenal mereka, mengenal Atsumu lebih dekat, mengenal orang-orang yang mengelilingi Atsumu, mengenal saudara kembar Atsumu, Hinata benar-benar ingin bebas.

Dan sekarang Atsumu menawarkan kebebasan tersebut padanya.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa menolak tawaran tersebut.

“aku, aku ingin ikut bersamamu, aku ingin berpetualang, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat Atsumu-san” kata Hinata antusias, bahkan dia mengepakan sayapnya tanpa sadar, mengikuti respon tubuhnya yang juga kelewat bersemangat. Wajahnya benar-benar mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit, Hinata terbang didepan Atsumu yang berdiri d ibatang pohon untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih atas tawaran yang telah diberikan Atsumu, memberikan sesuatu yang belum pernah Atsumu bayangkan sebelumnya.

Atsumu terdiam di tempat, untuk beberapa kali dalam beberapa hari ini Atsumu selalu lupa cara bernapas, dan saat ini adalah Atsumu bahkan lupa cara membuat jantungnya berdetak, Hinata di depannya adalah pemandangan sempurna dari seorang malaikat. Sayapnya mengepak lembut membelakangi matahari terbenam, membuat bayangan indah dari kilau yang ada disetiap helai sayapnya, rambut orange Hinata yang Atsumu akui sangat lembut ketika atsumu menyentuhnya terbang dibawa angin membuat kesan tak terlupakan dimata Atsumu, mata perpaduan api yang membara dan emas murni yang tidak bisa Atsumu bandingkan dengan permata manapun kini lebih berkilau dari biasanya, memandang Atsumu dengan antusias, dan jangan lupakan senyum yang tidak mungkin Atsumu lupakan seumur hidupnya, senyum Hinata kali ini benar-benar tulus dan bahagia, Atsumu ingin terus melihat senyum itu, Atsumu ingin terus menjaga senyum itu, Atsumu ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membuat Hinata terus tersenyum seperti itu. Atsumu selalu jatuh cinta pada Hinata, selalu jatuh cinta dengan cara yang baru pada Hinata, dia tak akan pernah bosan jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Atsumu jatuh cinta lagi pada Hinata.

Melihat wajah Atsumu yang memerah adalah sesuatu yang lucu yang Hinata sukai, Hinata menyukai segala sesuatu tentang Atsumu, awalnya Hinata hanya tertarik dan penasaran dengan Atsumu, hei siapa yang tidak penasaran saat selama ratusan tahun kau tidak bertemu siapapun makhluk ajaib yang sangat mirip manusia seperti dirimu dan kemudian yang menemukannya hanya saja dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan dan telinga rubah?. Namun kemudian Hinata menyadari bahwa Atsumu bukan hanya menarik rasa penasarannya, cara Atsumu berjalan dengan anggun, cara Atsumu berbincang dengan sopan, cara mata tajam Atsumu yang menatapnya seakan hanya dia sesuatu yang indah untuk dilihat, cara dia cemberut atau tertawa saat mengespresikan sesuatu, cara Atsumu memperlakukannya seakan dia adalah berlian yang berharga, cara Atsumu mengusap kepalanya, cara Atsumu, cara Atsumu, cara Atsumu, semua tentang Atsumu membuat Hinata tertarik padanya. Membuat Hinata semakin ingin mengetahui tentang Atsumu, semakin ingin berada dekat dengan Atsumu, semakin membuat Hinata benci memikirkan Atsumu mungkin akan meninggalkan hutan, meninggalkan Hinata, tanpa sadar Hinata mengakui bahwa dia bukan hanya penasaran megenai semua hal tentang Atsumu, dia mencintai semua hal tentang Atsumu.

Memanfaatkan wajah Atsumu yang masih memerah dan kaku karena terkejut, Hinata terbang lebih dekat, lebih dekat, semakin dekat, dan menyatukan bibir mereka. ‘sekarang atau tidak sama sekali’ pikir Hinata, memberikan ciuman singkat sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan tentunya juga sebagai bentuk pernyataan bahwa Hinata menyukai Atsumu.

Atsumu di sisi lain mulai sadar dengan euphoria yang dialaminya, merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut, terlalu lembut malah, menyentuh bibirnya, seketika dia sadar bahwa Hinata menciumnya, garis bawahi Hinata menciumnya, tepat di bibir, di bibirnya. Atsumu siap mati untuk kebahagian ini. Wajahnya semakin merah, apa ini, apakah Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apakah Hinata juga tertarik dengannya? Atsumu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, otaknya seperti mengalami kemunduran total, membuat gerakannya kaku, dan semua itu dipicu karena saat ini dia merasakan Hinata memeluknya, tubuh Hinata yang kecil begitu pas dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Demi apapun Atsumu berdoa pada siapa saja bahwa momen ini bukanlah salah satu dari mimpi indahnya.

“hi-Hinata..” Atsumu mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba kembali mengendalikan tubuhnya dari serangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Hinata benar-benar berani eh. Bahkan Hinata yang mengambil inisiatif duluan untuk mencium dan memeluk Atsumu. Atsumu bingung harus bangga atau malu karena telah didahului.

“aku menyukaimu Atsumu-san, tidak, aku mencintaimu... ku mohon teruslah berada di sisiku” kata Hinata lembut seperti bisikan angin musim semi ditelinga Atsumu, membuat dadanya menghangat, ah perasaan Atsumu benar-benar dibalas bukan? Dia memeluk Hinata kembali, merasakan betapa hangat tubuh Hinata, merasakan dengan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya yang berteriak bahwa dia harus melindungi sosok dalam pelukannya, Atsumu bersumpah bahwa dia akan selalu membuat Hinata bahagia, melindungi Hinata, membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum, Atsumu benar-benar bersumpah.

“aku juga Hinata, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku bersumpah aku akan selalu ada untukmu, di sisimu, selamanya”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari persiapan yang dibumbui dengan bumbu-bumbu asmara, Hinata dan Atsumu melangkah melewati hutan, melangkah ke timur dimana tempat tinggal Atsumu berada, Hinata tidak perlu khawatir karena Hinata sudah memberikan kepercayannya pada beberapa peri untuk mengatur hutan, dia juga memperkuat dinding meski sekarang sudah tidak dibawah kontrolnya lagi, ditambah Atsumu juga mengerahkan sebagian kekuatannya dan memberikan sentuhan pada dinding untuk memperkuat pertahanan, Atsumu menganggap itu sebagai jaminan karena sudah membawa pemimpin hutan yang mereka sayangi bersamanya.

Para penghuni hutan begitu senang dengan hubungan Hinata dengan Atsumu, bahkan di malam sebelum mereka pergi para penghuni hutan merayakan pesta untuk mengantar kepergian mereka, meminta sang pemimpin untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka dan berharap sang maleficent benar-benar bahagia, bahkan beberapa dengan berani mengancam Atsumu agar tidak membuat sang maleficent sedih, yang membuat Atsumu menganggung dengan mantab diselingi dengan tawa karena kelucuan mereka.

“ah Hinata dan seluruh penduduknya yang menggemaskan” gumamnya sambil menikmati pesta.

Keesokan paginya mereka berangkat, menuju timur dimana matahari terbit, dan tak lupa untuk saling menggenggap tangan, saling berbagi kehangatan, saling melempar senyum dan ciuman, dan mereka siap untuk petualangan baru.


End file.
